Once Again
by imdstpdlamb
Summary: Marius Lestat, a lab partner of Dr. Masen also known as Edward Anthony Masen's father , seeks revenge on his son, since Dr. Masen was killed by the Volturi soldiers.
1. Another Danger

**This is my first story and I hope you'll like it all. BTW, this is dedicated to Crystalstones.... your story ROCKS!!!**

* * *

Bella's POV

I love the way how someone can make me smile; someone who takes care of me like he's saving his own life. A love so powerful that, who knew, would make me still _alive._

If it weren't for Edward, I'd be dead right now.

"Hey, love," Edward pressing his lips into my cheeks. "May you power down so I could read your mind?"

I nodded.

I tried to think, to feel, how much I really loved him. I hoped he would feel, or even_ see_ it in my mind. But something else was in my mind.

"_Your time is up Bella Swan…" a voice inside a big dark room._

"_Aaahh….. STOP!"_

"Stop!" I grabbed Edward's arms and I was shaking. That was clearly not the vision I was thinking…

"It's alright Bella… I'm here." Edward checked out the window in his room to spot if there were new enemies coming to destroy them once more.

"What happened?" Alice rushed to go near me. "I just had a vision. Are you alright Bella?"

"I'm fine," I was still holding into Edwards arms. "But my mind clearly isn't. What's happening? Why did I just see myself being stabbed?"

"Some_thing_ is trying to make you scared by using your mind. Similar to Jane's power but a weaker power." Edward explained.

"The only difference is you could actually overcome this power. So Bella, listen carefully. If something comes in your mind that you are not thinking, don 't loose your guard. Somebody might attack you from behind." warned Alice.

"Again? Why does this keep happening Edward. I'm sick of experiencing NDE all the time!" I complained. There was a long pause, "So, are we going to tell them?"

"Wait 'til they come back from hunting. By the way, Nessie's still with Jacob. Should we tell both of them?" informed Alice.

"Don't tell Nessie, PLEASE!" I begged.

"Bella, come down! You know she's old enough to handle these things. She's a teenager now. So, chill out will you?" Edward kissed me on the lips.

"Edward, she may be a teenager… but you know she's only almost _a year_ old," I protested. I am sure not crazy enough to let my only child get in a war, if there will be anyway.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell Nessie, then don't." said Edward.

"Tell me about what Mom?" Renesmee and Jacob suddenly came in the room, holding hands.

"Is it necessary for you to hold my daughter's hand?" I disgustingly said.

"Mom! Be nice… so what were you going to tell me?"

I was shouting in my mind at Edward asking for help. I got better of how to control my shield.

"Uhhmm…. Since you caught us, honey, we're going to tell you," Edward said with the sweetest voice…

"Edward… don't!" I growled.

"It's okay, Bella." Before I could even say anything, Edward said……


	2. Misunderstandings

Bella's POV

….. Edward said, "We were going to prepare a surprise party for you, honey. But I guess it's not a surprise party anymore."

I was relieved.

"Don't worry Mommy. Just make a surprise party and I'll promise I will act surprised as hard as I can." She comforted me with a wide smile.

"Thanks, Nessie. Now, give me and your daddy a hug!"

She went near us and gave me a very warm hug. It was suppose to be cold, if I was still a mortal, anyway.

_Thanks, love._ I said in my mind. Then I gave Edward a secret smile. _You're welcome, _he mouthed.

* * *

"Sooo, what did we miss, little bro?" asked Emmett.

"A _lot_, actually," Edward answered.

Everyone had a confused face. They turned to Edward who was looking at me if he could tell the others. I nodded slightly.

"We have a new enemy coming."

"What the---," everyone naturally said.

"This one's different," continued Edward. "His powers are more like Jane's… but weaker. I know only one person in the world who has this kind of power, Marius Lestat."

"Huh? Who is he?" I asked confused.

"He's…." Edward was hesitating to tell me. I saw Alice's eyes went blank.

"He claims to be the best friend of Edward's father," Alice continued. I think she just had a vision that _she_ was going to tell me or something.

"What do you mean by _claims_?" I wandered. Something was going on and they weren't telling me.

"The day before we came here to Forks, somebody came to our house. But his entrance wasn't that pleasing…." Rosalie trailed off.

Esme, who was sitting next to Carlisle, sat next to me in the dining table where we held our meetings.

"He made us see a…" Esme, trying to look for the right word. "… vision. It's what happened to him before, _with _the father of Edward."

"Wait a minute. I thought you didn't know where your father was?" I asked.

"He didn't. That's why we didn't expect him to visit us," responded Carlisle.

"Isn't your father a mortal?" Edward nodded when I asked him. "Then how come he has powers? I thought he's human, isn't he?"

"Well he's---"

"So when are we going to hunt I'm thirsty," Edward interrupted Jasper.

I was going to ask why he was changing the subject, but I heard Nessie's footsteps walking towards the door. To my surprise, she was just standing there…. In front of the door! And I got a pretty good feeling why.

"Nessie!!!! Come inside the house now," I demanded angrily. She didn't come inside.

I marched towards the door and with no surprise at all, the _dog_ was kissing my daughter's cheek.

"Jacob Black! You dog. What are you trying to show off?" I growled.

"Mom!!! Didn't I tell you not to call him a dog?!?! Dad!" Nessie shouted.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, young lady!" I scolded her while she was barging inside the house. I turned to look at the dog, "Jacob. I think it's best if you leave."

"Bells, please don't be harsh on h---," before he could even finish his sentence, I slammed the door just enough to make a big bang. I wasn't planning on destroying it.

"Nessie. You better go to your room before I say something else," I demanded.

"I already am!"

"Since when did you learn to talk back to your mother?!"

"Since today!" She slammed the door of her room.

"Love," Edward said softly, "You know you weren't supposed to do that."

"I believe I had to." I calmly said.

"She's old enough. And you know that."

"Edward, don't get me started. I've told you a lot of times that she only looks like it."

"I'm with Bella on this," Rosalie defended. Cool.

"Oh c'mon, Rose. She may be not a teenager _literally_, but her mind is just like it," Emmett, hugging Rosalie who looked away.


	3. Reunions

**Thanks for reading my last two chapters everyone. If you didn't like the story, just tell me what I need to change. And sorry if you think Bella's being mean and Renesmee's being a brat. And to all the Jacob lovers, sorry for letting Bella call Jacob a dog.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

"Are you two trying to spoil her?" Jasper protested.

"I can't believe you're with Edward on this," Alice said in disbelief.

"I think we should end the discussion," Edward calmly said. I got my jacket and went to the door, "Do you want to come and shop with me, girls?"

"Of course we will," Alice responded with her soprano voice.

"I believe we should leave these vampire boys to think it clearly," Rosalie opened the door. "Let's go."

* * *

The girls and I were shopping for four hours. It was like my legs were falling off from the rest of my body. We passed by a restaurant and I saw one of my friends from Forks. I called Alice and Rosalie and we went inside.

A tall guy, who apparently works in the restaurant, gave her a cake and she was confused, "I didn't order a cake, Ben."

"I know. I just want to apologize, Angela. Sorry." Angela stood up and kissed his cheeks. "It's okay."

"Thank God," Ben was going back to the kitchen. He paused for a while and looked at the cake, "I better take this with me before it comes out of my pay check." Angela made a face. "Okay, okay. I was just kidding."

"So, are we gonna go there or not?" Rosalie was so impatient. I rolled my eyes and greeted, "Hi Angela. Ben."

"Alice? Rosalie?" she paused to look at me and her eyes started to widen. "Bella? You look amazing!" Angela squealed. I think she thinks that I'm beautiful. Not to be boastful anyway since everyone says so.

"Who did this to you?" Ben asked. He had the same reaction as Angela.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" I questioned.

"Definitely a compliment," Angela and Ben said together.

"Then, thank you." I politely said.

"So, what are you guys doing nowadays?" Alice asked.

"Us? How about _you_? You disappear after the wedding then suddenly you appear in Port Angeles…. shopping?"

"Well, you know us Cullen's," Rosalie trying to hide a smile.

"So, what did we miss?" Ben asked while cleaning the table.

"Uhmmm…… Bella adopted a child," Alice admitted.

"Shut up!" Angela was so surprised. "Shut up! That's awesome! What's the name?"

"Renesmee," I answered? Angela had an awkward look. "Renesmee? Is that another language or something?"

"Actually, it's Renee plus Esme equals Renesmee," Alice explained.

"Oh…. Does she have a second name?" Ben wandered.

"Yah. Carlie," Rosalie said. "As in, C-A-R-L-I-E."

"Let me guess, Carlisle plus Charlie equals Carlie?" she asked with one brow up. "Cool."

Alice got her phone as if expecting a call.

_Ring. _"Hello, Jasper… where?..... okay….. we'll be there." Alice rolled her eyes, "Promise." She hung up and looked at us, "Sorry Angela. Ben. It looks like we have to go."

"And it looks like I have to work or I'll get fired," Ben kissed the cheek of Angela.

"Bye," everyone said. I heard Jasper when he was talking with Alice on the phone. I was going to ask Alice but I waited until we headed outside the door.

"Why do you think he wants us to go to the baseball field?" I asked Alice.

"Wait." She said. She closed her eyes and she smiled. After that, she opened her eyes and said, "I can't wait to go home! C'mon girls. We've got to go home quickly."

"Alice. What did you see?" Rosalie asked while she was searching if someone was looking at us so we could run. "It's a surprise."

* * *

**Hopefully, I could explain to you who's Marius in the next chapter.**


	4. Suprises

**I'll try to make the story longer this time. But if I can't then I'm sooo sorry. Please review after reading. And pls. give me some advise.  
**

**

* * *

**Edward's POV

"I'm sure they would love this," Jasper smiled to himself.

"Don't be so sure. You know, Rose. It's going to be tough for me," Emmett shook his head.

"Well, not for me," I assuringly said. "I'm sure, Bells would love this."

Of course she would! My brothers and I decorated the field with red roses. We even spelled 'sorry' using the white roses. There's light and candles and everything. Each of us are holding a bunch of flowers so we could give it to our beloved. I was pleased with what we did.

I heard voices coming towards the field. "They're here."

"I hope Alice didn't spoil anything," Emmett said.

"Don't worry. With these kind of events, she wouldn't dare," Jasper was holding up his yellow bells. Emmett was holding, of course, red roses for Rose and I was holding blue mountain flowers. My favorite color that matches Bella.

Bella was coming closer and was shouting in her mind _"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."_ She ran faster than ever and hugged me which made me fall. "You're still so strong, Bells." I kissed her lips intently. "....and I just want to apologize. I think you were right. Nessie is still young, on the inside. But she really does look so mature." I gave her a hand and we both stood up.

"Well, you know what they say: Don't judge a book by its cover. And.... I forgive you," she kissed me again.

Alice did the same thing to Jasper. She was running very fast and both of them fell. Then I just realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked. I searched for her and I saw her.... walking. I giggled a little for what Rose said in her mind.

_I told you this was going to be tough for me, _Emmett thought.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

I saw Bella and Alice ran toward Edward and Jasper. I also saw Emmett waiting for me. It feels sooo awkward. I may look like an angel, but I don't forgive easily. It's just not my thing. I slowly walked while I saw the two couples fell down. _Desperate vampires, _I thought. I saw Edward giggled. _Stop that, you idiot._ Then he stopped. I was half way to Emmett's arms. I hesitated to walk faster. I decided to walk slowly, instead. When I was face to face with Emmett, he sweetly said, "For you." He handed me down a bunch of red roses. "Thanks." I quickly hugged him and kissed him on the lips. I couldn't help it. I _do_ love to become a mortal again. But I also love this huge and muscular man. Emmett kissed me back, "Thanks, Rose. I thought it will be harder than this." I laughed.

"Expected the unexpected, dear," I kissed him again. "Nice field you got here..." I complimented the others.

* * *

Bella's POV

Me and Edward went to our mini house not far from the mansion. It was a birthday _and_ wedding gift from Esme. (A/N: I forgot if it was a wedding or birthday gift. Please tell me directly so I could correct it.)

We passed by Nessie's room and went to our room. Sometimes, Nessie likes to sleep in the mansion. That's why she's not sleeping in her room right now.

I closed the door and pushed Edward to the bed. Edward chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Emmett and Jasper are just thanking me for this idea. They never made love for a long time! Hahaha!"

I laughed, too. Then, I continued to do what we were doing, "Now, it's our turn."

* * *

After we were _done_, I asked Edward, "You know, you never told me what Marius did."

"Okay. I'll tell you right now," he assured me. I lay down on his chest and stayed in place. He continued, "When Marius visited, he told me a story of how my father," he swallowed. ".....died."

"Edward, you don't have to continue if you don't want to," I felt guilty.

"It's okay, Bells. Anyway, my dad and Marius were experimenting something in the lab late at night. It was almost midnight. Then suddenly, they heard a big bang from above. Both of them wanted to check it out. So they took the elevator and went to the rooftop. When they went in the elevator, two big huge guys were there. They were wearing a uniform different from the employees were wearing. My father then asked, 'Who are you?' Suddenly the guy woth blond hair and blue eyes was holding up a stick and hit my father and Marius on the head. Moments later, Marius gained consciousness. He saw my father slowly dying because the two guys were sucking the blood of my father. When Marius told me that, I thought he was a vampire, and then he said that all the blood they were sucking out was placed in a container. It was impossible for a vampire to resist blood. And then it hit me, the Volturi soldiers. Remember when I told you that Aro, Marcus and Caius didn't hunt because they hired someone to bring blood for them?" I nodded. "That's what Marius saw. One of the Volturi soldiers! Marius got so scared. So without thinking, he shouted.

Then, one of the guys who had black hair and green eyes, bit Marius. He was sucking the blood of Marius then, someone attacked him. The werewolves were fighting with the two big man. Marius was in pain. He saw the battle was over. So, he asked for help, but the werewolves were too afraid that when he becomes a vampire, Marius might kill them. They left him instead leaving Marius in pain."

"Is. That. Really true?" I asked shaking.

"I don't know. But that's what Marius told us."

"Wouldn't the Volturi Coven look for the two?"

"Actually, they won't. Many soldiers who bring blood to the royalties have died because of the werewolves. So, they couldn't care less actually."

"Do _you_ believe in what Marius said, Edward?"


	5. Vision

Edward's POV

I thought I knew the answer to her question. I really didn't care about my father. He was gone many, many years ago....

"Do you believe in what Marius said, Edward?" she repeated.

"At first, I didn't really belive him," I chose my words carefully. "But thinking that it was my real father, makes me wanna......... believe."

I did _once_ love my father, didn't I.

There was a long silence. I didn't want to say anything anymore 'cause Bells might asks questions I didn't want to answer.

"Edward?" Here goes question number 4.

"Do vampires ever...." Bella was hesitating to asks.

"Ever what, love?"

"Awww, never mind. It's a silly question."

"Don't worry. I won't laugh," I promised.

"Do vampires ever..... uhhmm, cry?"

I thought for a moment. Has a vampire ever cried before? All I know is that they get really, really mad when they're. But they do fall in love.

"Let's asks Carlisle about that when we get to the mansion. It's getting late, so we better be going."

"Whatever you say, honey."

Bella went to her closet and she was sniffing some jeans and a blouse. Just like I taught her. "You're so good at this."

"An expert taught me." I smiled crookedly. She really liked that about me. I don't know why.

She smiled back.

After she was done changing, we ran to the mansion. When we went inside, I laughed so loud.

"Why are laughing? And more importantly, where are the others?" Her reaction made me want to laugh more.

"Hahaha.... suprisingly...... hahaha.... they're not yet done..... hohohoho........" I couldn't help myself.

"Not yet done wh-----" then Bella knew what I meant, "Oohh..." She started to laugh, but then-----

"Shut up Santa Clause!!!" Rosalie almost destroyed the door!

I stopped laughing and it became so silent. Rosalie went back inside her room and I started to giggle.

Bella hissed. "C'mon Edward, stop doing that."

We both sat down and turned on the TV. "Hey, Edward! Can I ask you something?"

"You know, Bells. Sometimes I wonder where your questions come from. But you know you can asks me anytime."

"I was just wondering, why didn't you believe Marius at first?"

"I........... uhmmm............. hated my father," I admitted.

"Edward!! You can't say that to your father."

"I know, I know. But when I grew older, I felt that my father didn't love me. I mean, what kind of father leaves his son?!?"

There was a long pause.

"Is that the reason why you kind of wanted to believe that Marius guy? Did you want to believe that your father didn't abondaned you?"

I nodded. "Sometimes, I even wished I didn't have a father...."

"But, Edward. How about Carlisle? Isn't _he_ your father?"

"Actually, making me think of Carlisle, makes me want to regret wishing that."

Bella smiled. She huggedme and kissed me. "That's what I like about you."

* * *

Jasper's POV

....I stopped kissing Alice. Her eyes went black so I gues she had a vision... one that we didn't like by the look in her eyes. I could tell.

She opened her eyes and caught her breath. "Jasper!" Her eyes went blank again.

I grabbed her arms and shook it. "What is it Alice?"

She looked at me and ran to her closet. She chose her clothes faster than any day that ever came. "Alice! What's wrong?!?!"

She head for the door and turn back to me. "Jasper. Please don't tell anyone what happened today."

"But......."

She interrupted me. "Please.... especially not Edward." I sighed and nodded.

She went out and closed the door. I inhaled and exhaled deeply trying not to think about it so that Edward won't read it in my mind. I changed quickly and went out the door. When I was in the living room, I was relieved that Edward and Bella wasn't there. I saw Alice sitting on the sofa.

"Where are Edward and Bella?" I asked her.

"They went hunting together with Nessie."

"I thought Renesmee was still asleep?"

"They woke her up," she answered. "Jasper... please. Don't tell them."

"Okay." I went to sit next to her and she kissed me on the cheeks.

I was planning on telling Edward without Alice seeing it in her visions. I've been secretly practicing how to control my mind without actually planning the real plan. Even I don't get what I'm saying. But it's really helpful, especially if you love someone who can predict the future.

I knew exactly who to tell my plan to. It's...........


	6. Silence

Bella's POV

"Since everyone's still having there 'affairs,' why don't we go hunting with Nessie?" I suggested.

"That's a good idea. But _you_ have to asks her 'cause I don't think she wants to hunt with us if she's still mad about yesterday."

"Are you blaming me?" I can't believe this.

"Oh c'mon, Bells. You know I'm not."

I sweetly asked, "Does... Nessie hold... grudges?" He looked down at the floor and thought for a moment. He looked back up and said, "I never actually saw her get mad before."

I took a deep breath and quickly went to Nessie's room. I knocked and slowly opened the door.

"Nessie?" I peaked inside to see Nessie yawning. "Did I wake you up, honey?"

"Ohh... Morning Mom," yawn. "It's okay. What's up?" I sighed with relief. I was glad that she wasn't mad at me.

I finally went inside and sad on the bed beside her. She got up and I kissed her cheeks. "I'm going hunting with your father. Do you wanna come?"

"Actually, Mom. I'm still kind of sleepy. Maybe some other time with the other," I think Nessie's still mad at me. I can't believe this at all.

"Nessie, we need to talk."

"Mom? Are you going to scold me again? 'Cause if you do I'm really sorry about yesterday...." I sighed.

"You know Nessie. Do you want to now how you were born?" She sat up and prepared to listen.

"After me and your father got married, we went on a honeymoon in a little island."

"What island was that Mom?"

"It was Esme island."

"Huh? Granny owns an island?" I nodded. "That's so cool!"

I laughed. "Anyway, I had _a lot_ of fun with your dad. I was still human back then. So me and your father never thought that you would.... come. To tell you the truth, honey, I was dying when I had you in my stomach. Edward and the rest of the family was trying to find a way to get you out of me. I admit, I was suffering when I had you but...... I didn't want anyone to touch my baby. When we went back to Forks, you know who the first one I went to?" I sighed. "It was your favorite auntie, Rosalie."

"No, doubt about it!" Nessie said happily.

"Did you know, Rosalie and I used to have a conflict? When I was in trouble, she usually didn't want to help me. She was jealous of me. She usually wished that she could be human again. And a young child exactly just like you."

"Really? Poor Aunt Rose.... I guess I'm very lucky to be half mortal and half vampire," she smiled to herself. "Wait... if you had conflict with Aunt Rose, why'd you go to her first?"

"Simply because, she wanted to protect my child."

"So, if I never came, she would still be mad at you?"

"No one knows that for sure. There's not a single problem that last forever..."

"What happened next?"

"Well, I kept you even though you were sucking the blood inside of me. I was afraid that you'd look for me if I.... you know. But when you were born, your father made me a vampire because he knew that if he didn't, something bad would had happen. So here you are, in your room. Everytime something would happen, like that war we had with the Volturi, I didn't want you to be there or even know. I was afraid that I would lose you. Jacob's a werewolf, and you know that it's his job to protect the people that other vampires kill. What if something happens when you're dating with him? Huh? Who would help you if you're out numbered?"

Tears started to come ouy from Nessie. "I'm sorry, Mom. I promise I'll try not to go out all alone with him."

I hugged Nessie. "All right, now. I'm not that mean to my daughter, so... you could go out with him during day time only. If you want to go out with him at night, then you have to have your date at home. Kiss on the cheeks only and never permit him to go inside your room. So..... Jacob, get out of here! Don't think that I didn't smell you when I came inside. Nessie, I can't believe you let him inside.

"Sorry, Mom and thanks."

Jacob appeared and said, "Yeah... thanks, Bells!"

"Do you want to hunt with us?"

"Of course!"

We went down stairs and Edward was still waiting. No sign of impatience at all!

I kissed him in the cheeks and he said, "Let's go!"

* * *

Edward's POV

When we reached our hunting place, Bells had already sucked the blood of a goat. I went further into the forest and luckily found a mountain lion. "This was easy to find. Must be my lucky day!"

Nessie had the same prey as Bells. After we were done hunting, all of us were playing tag and Jacob, as usual was the it.

I'm sure I'll win. I always do!

We got tired of playing so we went back home. When I opened the door, I found Jasper and Alice on the couch. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett in the garage. And I guess Esme and Carlisle went to work early. They weren't around when Bells and I got here. "We're back!"

"Hey!" I turned to Alice and she didn't say anything. I tried to read her mind, but absolutely nothing was in it.

"What happened?" I firmly said.

Bella grabbed my arm so I could face her and asked, "What do you mean what happened?"

"That's what I was trying to figure out."

Jasper turned to us, "Nothing happened at all. What are you worried about anyway?"

"If nothing's wrong, why is it that there's nothing on Alice's mind. That's impossible for a girl who loves clothes."

Slowly, Alice finally moved and looked at us, "Nothing's wrong." She smiled, "I just have noting to think, that's all."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Jsaper's eyes were eager to say something.

"Well.... I have to go. The other's might be looking for me," Jacob walked toward the door.

"Bye, Jake!" Nessie waved. "Can we visit grampa? I mis him...."

No one answered. I slightly shook my head, "I'll go get the car keys. I left them in our other house."

When I went outside, I heard Jasper say, "Let's talk in private."


	7. Incoming Enemy

Jasper's POV

"Let's talk in private," I whispered to Bella as low as I can. At least just enough Alice couldn't hear it. And believe it r not, I was thinking two things at the same time so that Alice won't see what I will do. I desperately wanted to tell someone. If anyone knew about this except for me, I bet they would think I would tell Edward because he's the one who could read minds. But it's safer if I don't. He's too potective if anyone noticed. He might think about it a lot and Alice would know what will happen next. If Bella can control her thirst on the first vampire day, then she could control her mind from thinking what I will say. I hope.

Bella nodded. "Hey, Jasper! Can you help me find something since Alice is obviously occupied with something else?" Yes! Thank you, Bella.

I smiled and mouthed thanks. I went up as fast as I can just in case Edward would suddenly show up. I guess I didn't need to tell Bella that because she arrived in the hallway first. I was talking faster than ever. "Bella! Before we'll talk, can you please shield both of us, just in case Edward comes and he might read our minds."

"Okay, okay. Now tell me!"

"Alice had a vision and she wouldn't tell me. I know emotions than anyone I know. And after she had her vision I could tell it's a bad one. The worst she ever had. And you know what, after she had a vision. She saw something else... It wasn't a vision."

"She actually didn't tell you anything? She never even thought of it?"

"No. After that, she got dressed up and went down stairs and then I asked her where you guys were. She answered me but she warned me again not to tell any of you guys..."

"But what do you want me to do? Ask her?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes.... No.... I don't know. Anything. As long as you'll find out what's wrong. It could be related to the thing you saw."

"The thing that I saw....." she spoke to herself. I heard Edward coming, so did Bella. Without comfirming that it was time to go, we rushed down the stairs and hurriedly sat on the sofa.

"Okay.... I got the keys. Was someone running here? I thought I heard someone."

"Ya---" Nessie started to say.

"Nope. Not at all," Bella interrupted.

"Yah. No one was running, Dad," Nessie said. Nice back-up. That was quite close.

* * *

Marius' POV

"Hey, Sergei! Check out that blond chick," I told Sergei while smiling to the blond girl.

"Watch your tongue, honey. I might just cut it!" my wife, Angelica McBeth, threatened.

"Sorry, cupcake," I said sweetly.

Sergei kept on sniffing. "Hey, Marius. That chick was a vampire."

"I knew that idiot! If I didn't, she would have been dinner," I sarcastically said.

"How 'bout let's follow them. It's about time we made friends. Not a single coven knows we exist!" Angelica complained.

"That's because they might be enemy," I explained.

"Then use your powers so they won't see, smell or read our minds when we spy on them..." suggested Sergei.

"You know I always do that 24/7. Fine, fine! If you weren't my brother, I would have never even made you a vampire."

We followed them into the woods. I could see Angelica was very eager to meet them. After we became vampires, we never told anyone at all.

We never communicated with any other vampires except for ourselves. But just because we didn't talk to anyone doesn't mean we didn't know everyone. I could name them all! And the first one I would say is the Volturi. And there's the Amazonian coven, American nomands, Egyptian coven, European nomads, Irish Coven and lastly, the Romanian coven.

We were hard to seek for. I have at least five or more abilities than any other vampire ever had. Heck, they only have one! I feel that I'm the strongest of all vampires. But I wasn't going to boast. The Volturi people might kill me 'cause they're afraid I might defeat them or something. Cowards! I've seen what they do. And I'm not planning to have a short life!

The blond girl finally arrived at her home. "What a mansion!" I said.

The three of us were looking at the window. I really don't recognize these people. They're........ different.

I locked my eyes on the guy who looked like 17 or 18 years old. "Dr. Masen?" I whispered.

I grabbed the arms of Angelica and Sergei. "What do you mean Dr. Masen? He's dead!" Sergei asked.

"Then, obviously, that's his son!" Angelica punched him in the shoulder.

"The question is..... How did he become a vampire?!?!" I angrily said. There was a long pause. I thought for a moment and came up with a plan.

"I have an idea.... you guys! Wait here while I'll go inside," I ordered.

"Be careful!" Both of them said.

They were outside their mansion holding luggages. They must be moving out. I planned on attacking them, so I let them see a vision. The thing that happened with Edward's father. But then I saw how strong his new family was. The short girl with spiky hair can see the future. The guy who looks like he had been in a military or something could control emotions. And suprisingly, Edward could read minds. They all look so strong but they lack something. I could see it.

To my surprise, before I could even power down, Edward had control of my power. It somehow didn't affect him. I was using too many powers at the same time. I knew I was outnumbered, so I wasn't planning on attacking them anymore. I powered down on my vision powers.

"What do you want?!?"Edward outraged.

"Hi! I'm..... uhmm...... Marius Lestat. Dr. Masen's lab partner. I'm here to explain _things_ to you."

"How about let's talk this over inside?" the lady with caramel-colored hair said.

"Guys! Leave your things out here since after this we're going to go," the big and muscular guy instructed.

"May I ask where you all are going?" I asked.

"To Forks," a girl with long and wavy blond hair answered.

"Oh."

We went inside and sat on the sofa. "You must be Edward Anthony Masen. Are you?" Of course he is.

"Yes. So what bring you here? And if you're my father's lab partner, why are you a vampire?"

"I have the same question for you too, Edward."

I told them everything that happened to Edward's father. At least the things that I didn't do bad.

I even lied saying, "Your father asked me to find you and take care of you," why would that evil guy ask me that? If it weren't for revenge, I wouldn't be here right now. Dr. Masen must pay!

"I thought you died of having the Spanish influenza."

"I was."

"I saved him. Let me introduce you to my family. This is Alice. Rosalie. My wife, Esme. Emmett and Jasper. I'm Carlisle. And of course, you already know Edward," Carlisle politely said.

"How exactly did you save him?" There was a long pause.

"I turned him into a vampire," he admitted.

"Oh.... I think I'm done explaining. And plus, you have to go to Forks. Maybe I'll see you there." You sure will.


End file.
